


Seperated

by PeachTale



Series: Wounded Soldiers [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Family, Friendship, Healing, Tyson's Grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Tala and the team are sent away to different countries in the hopes that the trauma they have gone through will heal, though they don't want to it's not like they can argue with experts.  Tala finds himself in Japan and visits an old man in his Dojo, the same one who spoke to him back in Russia.





	Seperated

If someone had told him that _this_  was where his future would lead him to, he would have laughed; cackled most likely; in disbelief at what he was hearing.  Because his future would have meant that _he failed_ , and that was _never_  an option.

In fact that would have meant tat he should be dead, or worse.  Biovolt didn’t tolerate failure, and in all honesty, neither did he, at least not back then.

Now it was different, now he knew it meant it was simply something to learn from, to grow as a blader.  It was okay to be annoyed, angry, but the line was where you lashed out at others, because the blame is completely on __you__ , you failed not only yourself but your team too.

They heard the news, they were to be split up.  While other’s in a Abbey were given space, the four of them were __special__.  Bryan snorted at that when the blonde woman spoke to them, a sharp glare from Tala had stopped him from saying anything at all to her, as she continued to explain __why__  they needed to do this.

From what Tala heard, it was the help them __heal__.  They could still contact each other, but they couldn’t say where they were, to do so would ruin the project and possibly set them back even more.

“Why can’t we stay in Russia?” Spencer spoke after a glanced at Tala, their leader had been silent through it all, his face a mask, no one knew what he was thinking or feeling.

“Because it’s your homeland.  I had suggested it, but some of the local therapists feel that you might see something that could set you back,” She explained, simply, neatly and although it wasn’t what they wanted, could they argue with people who were experienced in this?

Ian was the bravest one out of three of them although the other two didn’t realise that, he spoke to Tala after the meeting on his own, trusting his red haired leader enough to speak those words that he would never have dared to have spoken back in the Abbey.

“The nightmares are back,”

There was many things Tala could have done in that moment, laughed, ridiculed, lashed out, he could be scathing towards him.  He didn’t, he didn’t feeling __any__  of that kind of emotion run through him, instead he felt relief.

“I know,”

The pair shared a look, and Ian relaxed, barely obvious to anyone who didn’t know him, but Tala could tell.   _ _This__  was what Ian needed right now, he wasn’t alone with these nightmares returning, in fact Tala would bet that the other two were in the same boat, they just weren’t wanting to admit it.

“I think she’s right, we need to get away from here,” He was quiet when he said this, knowing full well no one wanted to hear these words, but to him they were right.

“I know,” Tala nodded, he felt a flurry of emotions run through him when Ian said those words, none of them good or indeed useful in this situation.

All of them had compassion beaten out of them, kindness was rarely felt unless they had done something right, but they could all relearn, perhaps not to the same extent as other’s, but enough.

Ian looked at him, stunned to hear those words from his mouth; “But…”

Tala smirked at him; “I tell them, they’ll do it,”

It was assurance, Tala was still the leader, Bryan and Spencer would listen to him regardless, they wouldn’t be happy about it but they would do as he orders.  But Ian worried about Bryan still, the one who could be a problem, he would most likely take the longest to heal given what was done to him.

“How long will this last?”

“As long as it takes,” Tala replied, but he knew the youngest was worried, to be separated by the only people he was really close to.  He was just praying that it wouldn’t be __too__  long, he didn’t know how well they would do without each other, or if they would be able to work as well when they did come back.

 

 

And now here he was, in Japan, in a Dojo that belonged to the old man who had spoken to him back in Russia when everything had went down south for him and his team, the one who gave him his business card.

This time his shirt wasn’t as loud, and to his surprise he appeared to be pleased to see him, although he wasn’t sure why.  He looked around the Dojo, having never seen one before and at the same time worried that someone would know who he was and make certain people aware, certain people he didn’t want to know just yet.

“The little due is in school,” Grampa told him with a smile, seeing how unsure of himself the teen was, how tense he was and he felt pity for him, not that he’d ever let him know it though.  From what he had heard from Kai, Tala didn’t take too well to having pity or sympathy aimed at him;  “So when did you arrive?” He began to pour out some tea for them.

“Yesterday,” Blunt and to the point, there was no real room to make further conversation, though Tala didn’t realise that.

“Where are ya staying?” Grampa wasn’t bothered or put out, after all he had gotten to speak with Kai a few times, and he was the same way, although the old man liked to think that Kai had somewhat warmed up to him, it was hard to tell, although he couldn’t blame him if he didn’t, his own grandfather was certainly a piece of work.

“A small hotel, few streets away,” He replied with a shrug; “I’ve been told that I won’t be there for long, Dickinson plans to have me put in a…. __foster__ family,” His voice cracked at the end, though he made sure not to let it show as he took the cup of tea and just held it between his hands.

“Huh,” He looked at his own tea thoughtfully, regarding that small slip that Tala gave; “Guess he’s trying to get you to feel like you could integrate into a family,” He chuckled; “But do __you__  think it will help?”

The question startled him, but not enough to stop him from giving a blunt answer; “No.  I’ve not had a family in __years__.  When I leave here I’ll be back to where I was before,”

That was another interesting piece of information, it certainly showed how Boris got the children so easily, and to mould them into these soldiers; “Huh and you wouldn’t consider staying with Kai?”

“That __traitor__?” He snapped without thinking, a mistake and they both knew it; “No,” His shoulders slumped, not completely, he was never going to lose that rigid posture so soon, but Grampa saw it could be done; “Too much has happened, it can’t be fixed,” Tala whispered the last few words, which the old man guessed he wasn’t meant to hear, but the words were filled with despair.

That was another interesting tidbit that he would think upon later, Tala might not open up to Tyson or Kai, bit maybe __he__  could help him open up just a little; “Well, I know a family.  But you need to know that he was part of Tyson’s team,” He glanced over at Tala who starred at him.

“Not Max?” He actually looked openly worried for a moment before shaking his head; “No, can’t be… and Rei technically lives in China,”

Grampa wondered how exactly Tala knew that, but he figured it was due to Biovolt, keep your friends close, your enemies even closer; “This one isn’t technically a blader,”

His brow furrowed looking at the table before he looked at him again; “The quiet one…. Kenny?” The name on his tongue didn’t feel right, as if it might be the wrong name.  Biovolt never bothered to do much research about the non-blader, he wasn’t seen as a threat since he never battled, they had been wrong.

“Yup,” The old man nodded with a cheerful smile; “He’s good friends with Tyson, but they never go to his place.  I know that his folks foster kids all the time,”

It was meant to assure Tala that he would be unknown to Tyson until he had settled completely, but it did the opposite; “Kenny would…” He trailed off as he caught the knowing look in those eyes; “Tyson doesn’t know of that?” He felt confused, if the old man was telling the truth about Tyson being a friend to Kenny, then how didn’t he know that his friend’s parents fostered children?

“I told ya, he never goes round to Kenny’s,”

“Huh,” He finally took a sip of his cooling tea, it tasted strange but it wasn’t that bad.

“So would you consider?”

Tala thought it over, it would be a risk, a great one, but it always helped to have another ally in this place.

“A friend Tala,” Grampa corrected. 

Blue eyes widened, he never realised he had spoken out loud; “A… friend?” 

“Yup!” He grinned; “Now I’m an old man, but I get the feeling that you need to have trust built up, I doubt I have your compelete trust but am happy to work on it,”

Tala’s eyes never left him, he was wondering if that was true… would he get a __friend__? Did the old man actually view him as a friend?

He took another sip of tea; “I don’t see you as a friend,”

Grampa was startled, but he masked it quickly; “Eh?”

He smiled, open and friendly; “I don’t remember much about mu childhood… at least not the best parts, or much about my family…” He pushed it away, he didn’t want to think of the past, of __him__ ; “But I had an… Uncle, he was like you, sort of,” He gave the old man a weary look; “But… ach, I can barely remember him, but I __know__  he was similar to you,” Looking down at his tea, his eyes narrowed, as though his memory failing him was it’s fault, it was something to lash out at.

“Ya know, after everything you’ve been through, it’s reasonable to push back the good memories, why let happy thoughts be corrupted by everything negative,” He stated and Tala looked up at him, remembering the advice he gave him not too long ago; “So?”

“All right, let’s… let’s try it,”

He ignored the fact that his heart was racing, that he was barely keeping it together, keeping himself contained in regards to this new development, but he __couldn’t__  let anyone see that, that would be failure.

Grampa didn’t mention that he saw how nervous he was, he didn’t tell him that Tala had let his guard down around him, just slightly.  He didn’t tell him how Mr Dickinson had spoken to him about how ticked off the group were about this plan, how no one could read them that well because the masks they wore were __perfect__ , unless you got to know them, unless you earned some kind of respect and trust.  Grampa would help as much as he was able to, because it would be a greater challenge now for Tala that it was before.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
